Patience
Patience, also known as Patience is a Virtue, is an eighth series song dedicated to the definition of "patience". Lyrics :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :Don't get too excited, just try staying calm :Thinking for a minute, saves you so much harm :Everything around you is rushing here and there :Life can be so simple, if you make time to spare :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :If you're in a hurry, take the time to think :What's the point of rushing, if you're on the brink :Go a little slower, someone else can lead :Take the time to rest, that's what engines need :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to... :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Storyteller Locations * The Intersection * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Hackenbeck Bridge * Hackenbeck (stream) * The Railway Works * Black Loch Footage Used * Harold and the Flying Horse * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Circus * As Good as Gordon * Emily's New Route * Percy and the Magic Carpet Learning Segments *Toby is Surprised to see... Deleted and Extended Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of Gordon at the Washdown with Edward behind. * Harold and the Flying Horse - An extended scene of James and Percy passing each other. * Emily's New Route: ** Emily passing Gordon and Percy on her way to Black Loch, while Gordon and Percy watch the red balloon. ** An extended scene of Emily chuffing next to Thomas by Black Loch to watch the seals. ** The red balloon floating above the castle, while Thomas and Emily happily watch the seals. * Learning Segment ** Toby is Surprised to see... - A deleted scene of Toby going underneath a different bridge. Specially Shot Footage * A scene of Thomas waiting at a signal. * A scene of Percy, Gordon and Toby at a shed. * A scene of Thomas moving slow while Henry and James passes by. * A turning scene of Sir Topham Hatt. * A scene of passengers waiting at Knapford. * A close up of Thomas as Gordon and James passes by. * A scene of James sleeping near a water tower while Henry passes by. * A close up of Emily as Henry and Edward passes by. * A scene of Edward and Gordon at the washdown. * A scene of Toby puffing slowly as Gordon passes by. *A scene of Thomas, Emily and Percy at the Water Tower. * A scene of Emily passing a signal. * A scene of Gordon waiting at a signal & moves on. * A turning scene of Sir Topham Hatt in the evening. Trivia * A full instrumental version of the original video was uploaded on the official YouTube page on June 25, 2015. In Other Languages Home Video Releases US *Songs from the Station *Great Destinations! DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Great Destinations! HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories Volume 2 Song File:Patience|Short Music Video File:Patience - Music Video|Music Video pl:Wytrzymałość Category:Songs